


Mortal Kombat Chronicles: Twists of Destiny

by Rhaenerya



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaenerya/pseuds/Rhaenerya
Summary: Ryu Aizawa wants revenge for her father's death. With Tora and Euria, they are involved in several and dangerous adventures during their story, and Ryu's abilities and debilities seem to be tested. Her destiny is sealed, she just has to choose the correct path to reach it- [Original sotry based on the videogame Mortal Kombat]





	Mortal Kombat Chronicles: Twists of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you're reading this, I'm glad you've decided to read this fanfiction based in Mortal Kombat. It may not be that good, but I hope you enjoy it anyways and you get interested to read this story. The characters included that don't belong to the game, are my creation, and if there's another character from another game or series, it's just coincidence or they're based on them. Enjoy the story!

Nothing.

 

I see nothing but just blurred details which my eyes can not distinguish anymore.

 

I feel nothing more but the heat of fire singeing my back.

 

I cannot breathe.

 

I am dying slowly while I hear weapons clashing against each other. Iron against iron.

 

Soon I will be nothing more than a calcined corpse.

 

Where am I? I don't know.

 

How did I get here? I can't remember.

 

Why am I here? I think I remember, but...

 

Who am I, anyways? Or rather, who was I? Just a thief. Just a thief whose head worth enough gold for going away to a place where nobody would know me. Where my name wouldn't be frowned upon.

 

What name?

 

_Aizawa Ryu_

 

\--

 

_My story begins as any other person's, even knowing that my memory tends to fail. Do not ask me the place where I was born, my village's name, for I won't know what to answer. I just remember a forest and a house in the outsides of it. That house was built by my father, Aizawa Hayato, years before he married my mother, Yumiko._

_I don't remember too much about her. Just her straight, black, and very long hair that almost reached her waist. I have no memory of her face or her voice, only that dark hair that smelled like flowers. Did I love her? Maybe as a child loves their mother, but yet, I do not remember how her death was or if I suffered by her loss. I was only one or two years old when she passed away, leaving me and my father alone in this world._

_Shortly thereafter, my father and I found a boy, some years older than me, who was begging around the streets of the village. My father, as he was a man with a big heart, he took pity on him and gave him refuge in our home. His name was Tora. As expected, Tora was an orphan; his grandmother, he said, with whom his mother had abandoned him years ago, had passed away days ago, leaving him alone against the world. My father was touched by his story and let him stay with us the time he needed; with the time, Tora and I became inseparable. Being honest, I always longed to have a sibling, or rather, I always longed to have someone else who could do me company._

_My story begins like this, living happily beside my father and my adoptive brother. What I thought it was a perfect world, it just was starting to collapse..._

 

**[Chapter 1]**

Those were the last days of autumn. A man and two children, armed with long wooden sticks played to fight each other, running around a huge prairie of grass that had turned yellow with the season, while the father just watched them play. The young father saw his daughter gently; the pale skin of her face was turning red from running; her long hair, black as ebony waved in the wind as she ran; the light of the setting sun was dazzling her brown eyes, like his, with a faint red glow i them, everything reminded him of his wife who missed her so much with him, but he would do everything possible to get by with his daughter, that is what she would have wanted the most in life.

 

–Ha! I hit you!– the girl shouted with excitement as she hit her friend in the arm. –You're dead now–

–I can't die for a hit in the arm, you dumb– He answered as he stroked the place in his arm where the wooden sword hit him. That boy was taller than her for several inches, and a little bit older than her. He had straight, a bit long reddish hair, and brown eyes.

–You are the dumb one!– the little girl answered, stomping the ground below her and looking at him angrily.

 

–Ryu, Tora. You better behave or you won't have your story of adventures tonight.– Hayato Aizawa spoke to them severe. He carried with him an oaken bow and his quiver behind his back, just as a pair of fat birds he had hunted recently for tonight's dinner.

–It's not fair!– Tora complained, throwing his wooden sword away from them –We will miss tonight's story thanks to Ryu–

–There won't be a story if you both don't behave well before we get home and if don't help me prepare dinner, if you do, you'll have your story, is it a fair deal?–

–I'm good with that– the little Ryu answered while leaning on her sword, going beside her father.

–Fine...– Tora grumbled and crossed his arms. – But it better be an interesting story or I’ll get mad-

–You always get mad– Ryu kept giggling at the same time she pointed at him with her little cane.

–Look who’s talking! – answered the red-haired.

 

They have finally arrived at their home, a house built with wood that Hayato himself had cut, and with it, built a home for him, his wife and the baby that was on its way. This was almost 8 years ago, but he still remembered like it happened just a few days back.

 

The little family entered the house, there was enough space for Hayato and the two kids. They started to prepare the birds for that night’s dinner, plucking them with outmost care; they only cooked one of them and the other one they saved to eat it the next day, they have also left water to boil for bath time. The hours passed, night had already fallen and at last, dinner was ready, they little ones devoured one of the birds completely between just the two. Hayato barely had a bite at that dinner, but this was more than common between them.

 

–I see that you both returned with appetite- said Hayato, always with a gentle smile.

–You made us wait a lot, papa– Ryu answered

–Everything take its time, sunny, if you’re patient, the reward will be even greater than you expect–

–Yeah, and if you keep eating like that, you’ll grow fat as a cow– Tora let out a laugh, he was talking with mouth full, and splatted little bits of food on the wooden table where they were eating –It was you who ate more, I don’t know where you store it all–

 

The little girl didn’t say a thing, she just kept looking at him with anger and struck him with a fierce elbow on the side. –Hey, that hurt!– Tora claimed, putting a hand on his injury

–I didn’t think that with so much fat you were going to feel it- answered Ryu, with her arms crossed.

–Kids, what did we say?– Hayato looked at both of them very seriously. –Looks like they’ll be no story tonight…-

–No! I’m sorry, I’m sorry.– Both said at unison and pretty exalted. - ¡We won’t fight anymore! – They again said, holding their hands together as a sign of mercy. Hayato only laughed –That’s more like it– he said.

 

Bed time had come at last, and with her, the so much waited story that Ryu’s father was about to tell them before sleeping. The hunter put both kids in the same big bed where all three slept at night. Ryu and Tora smiled excitedly, anxious that their father started to tell his story, cuddled in bed and covered to their necks.

–Well then– Hayato said finally –What kind of story would you like to listen? –

–An adventures one! With samurais, dragons and big battles! –

Tora shouted with emotion, moving his arms from one side to another.

–Of a princess! Can a princess be in the story? – Ryu spoke, holding tight to the blanket that was covering her.

–Princesses? Boring…– said the little boy at her side.

–And how about a warrior princess?– Hayato intervened before his daughter could hit his friend –Is that boring? –

–Yes! Warrior princess! Warrior princess! – The eyes of the girl illuminated instantly and she began to jump on the bed with great emotion and a huge smile.

 

–And it’s not more than one… _they were three warrior princesses who lived a long time ago on a faraway land. The three of them lived in their kingdom, along with their father, the emperor, a very old man who had personally trained his daughters and had them fight in his army as its generals. None could defeat them in battle. The three sisters were feared by all enemies, respected by all their allies and loved by its people…_ –

–What were they called? – Tora interrupted.

–They were…- He stopped for a moment, caught in thought – _The little one, her name was Tsuki; the middle sister, she was known as Gin; and the oldest, they called her Shiro. One day, the three were called by their old father and he told them: “It won’t be long until I part from this world, and my last wish is to see my three beautiful daughters with men who are worthy of them.” And so, the emperor summoned every single man, with a noble heart and a right judgement, of the kingdom, and those interested in taking the hand of any of his daughters, would have to fight against her, as the emperor would not allow a son-in-law who was weaker than his own blood._

_One after the other, the men fell, soldiers, farmers, commoners, noblemen…_

_It took quite the time until one was able to defeat the youngest of the sisters: a soldiers’ son. Sometime after, it was a woodsman who was able to defeat the middle sister. But no matter how much they tried, no matter how many tried, each and every one was humiliated by the eldest sister, Shiro, who never found a man worthy of her…_

–But later she’ll find someone who will love her very much, right papa? – The little girl interrupted her father for just a moment.

–No, dummy, that’s not how the story goes– Tora answered, pushing her a bit.

–How do you know that?

–Because she’s really strong and nobody can beat her, so she’ll stay alone forever, right?

–Unfortunately, Ryu, Tora is right. – Hayato continued – _Shiro never married, and she was so strong no one dare to confront her, only three more dare to challenger, but ended up with their hands empty and their butts kicked_ – the children laughed – _So, without a husband, she dedicated her entire life to taking care of her father and leading their armies on the coming battles. But on a tragic day, the princess Shiro was defeated in battle, and on her dying breath, she wished for her memories to never die off from this world, and so, she took a rock with her hands, held it as life faded from her and that small pebble transformed into a brilliant jade shard, in which her memories lie since then, but no one has ever been capable of finding it, along with the princess’ memories…_

–And what happens if someone finds the jade stone? – Ryu was hugging tightly her legs, putting out most attention on her father’s words.

–The princess appears before you and grants you your greatest wish on this world– Hayato answered, looking at his two children in the eyes.

–My greatest wish?

–Yes, as long as it’s a good one.

 

The kids, intrigued by the story, looked at each other for a long time, making Hayato laughed by the expression on their faces.

–Very well kids– He said –It’s time for you to sleep, tomorrow I’ll go alone to the nearby town and I won’t be back until dusk or later. –

–Again?– Ryu asked him, with a sad tone on her voice, knowing that her father would be gone.

–It’s because of work, sunny, I have to make some deliveries but I’ll be back as soon as I can, okay? – The girl only nodded, her smile was already gone from her face when she found out about his father’s absence.

–We’ll keep practicing with the bow on the morning before I’m gone, yes? – Hayato insisted, seeing how the smile on her daughter’s face was forming once again.

–Yes! – Ryu said finally.

 

When both kids had fallen asleep, Hayato blew out each lit candle in the room, and took his place in the small corner of the bed where the kids slept. He leaned on the bed, face up, slowly closing his eyes and thinking out his schedule for the morning, but then, he felt as one of the kids started moving and sat on the bed, he opened his eyes and saw how his daughter, with her eyes closed, cuddled with him, putting her head over his chest, listening to his heartbeats. He only dared to caress her hair, closing his eyes once again, and softly started to hum the lullaby that her mother used to sing when she was a baby. It was his every night routine.

 

And so, the three fell deeply asleep.

 

\---

The dawn arrived. Barely the first sunlight had shown through the window, little Ryu got up in an instant, she quickly went to wash her face and put on her clothes, everything while her father and Tora were still deep in dreams. The little girl was excited over the idea of going hunting or practicing archery, being his father his tutor. She hoped to be like her father one day, to be a master in the art of the bow and arrow, so she’ll give his all to become as good as him, and although she didn’t want to admit it, maybe even better.

 

When finally, the time of preparing had come, she hurried to her father and called him by shaking his shoulder many times to wake him up –Papa! ¡Wake up, it’s day time! – She said excitedly.

–How long have you been awake? – Hayato said yawning, and moving his hair backwards.

–¡Let’s go practicing! ¡You promised! Besides, I got breakfast right here. – The girl showed him a small cloth sack which carried a handful of apples –That way, we’ll eat while we train.

–You keep surprising me, sunny- her father approached to give her a sweet kiss on her forehead. –Okay, if everything’s ready, then it’s time to go. Let’s let Tora rest for now. – he said seeing the kid, who even after the talk, was still sleeping and snoring as if no one was making noise.

 

They practiced until noon, Ryu had to hit the target her father indicated, putting a mark on a tree, take down a piece of wood without touching the two at its side, targets that were easy for her. Although she couldn’t hit all of them, not even with the precision she wished for, her father kept supporting her for the rest of the evening.

–You think someday I’ll be as good as you? – asked the girl with her bow still in hand.

–If I didn’t think so, I wouldn’t be training you, ¿would I? – Her father answered, caressing her head.

–Stay with me today, you can do your delivery tomorrow, please! – Ryu begged, pulling the dirty pants he was wearing-

–I want to keep practicing with you.

–Sunny, you know well that I can’t.– Then, he kneeled before her to look at her face to face, taking her gently by the shoulders –If I don’t deliver what I’ve hunted, the meat will rot and we won’t have any money. We aren’t well paid, so if we lose the little that we are given, we could have real problems, you understand? –

–Then I’ll sell my stuff, so we’ll have money and you won’t have to go-

Hayato let out a small laugh when he heard –You make everything sound so easy…– He said while pinching her cheek.

 

Finally, the moment of departure had come. Hayato prepared everything for the road, he put up his merchandise, pelts, skins and meat, on a cart, and he was ready to go. Tora and Ryu helped him prepare, and when he was ready, Ryu approached him and hugged him tightly before going.

–I will be back in some hours– said Hayato –Maybe I’ll come back later than expected, so don’t wait for me awake–

–So we won’t have a story today? – Tora asked disappointed

–If I arrive and you’re still awake, maybe I’ll tell you a short story– answered the man with a big smile.

–We won’t fall asleep!– The two kids shouted excitedly, making Hayato laugh.

–We’ll see if you stay awake until then– he finally answered, only to hug both of them strongly. A farewell kiss and both saw him part, seeing him carry the heavy cart downhill, until it was out of their sight. The little ones spent the rest of the day playing outside the house, coming in and out of the woods until dusk arrived.

 

The night arrived slowly, the sky was slowly taking its reddish color from behind the mountains and just like that, as the sun hid, with it, it was taking the heat of its rays. Tora and Ryu saw it was time to go back home, and so they did. The little girl played with her straw doll on her bed while she imagined her doll to be the one and only princess of last night’s story, imagining her fighting against armies made of pebbles.

 

–You think papa will tell us more about the princess? – asked Ryu while looking at her doll.

–What princess? – answered her friend, who was playing with the ashes of the wood at the fireplace in which they cooked.

–The one from the story. The Princess Shiro.

–Oh, that one…I don’t know, maybe he’ll tell us a different story.

–I’ll ask him to tell us one of her adventures!– Ryu stood on her bed, as if it was the best idea she ever had in her life.

–What adventures? She only fought against armies.

–There’s gotta be more adventures about her. Princess Shiro can do anything! – Ryu started jumping on her bed, really excited.

–If you say so…– It was the only thing the kid answered, turning his eyes back to what he was doing.

 

The girl could not wait for her father to come back to continue telling her the stories about that strong and brave princess, looking at times through the window, to see if her father was arriving. But little by little, with each passing minute, she began to fall asleep, she felt her eyes so heavy that it was impossible for her to keep them open for more, so she laid on the middle of the bed, with her doll still in her hands, and fell deeply asleep.

 

–Ryu, wake up! – Tora’s voice made her wake up so suddenly

–What? What happens? – The girls asked a bit exalted –Is papa here already? – She looked everywhere and was about to look over the window when Tora pulled her down by her dress and made her sit back on the bed.

–Don’t do that! – He whispered –There’s someone out there,

–It must be papa…

–No, it’s not him. There’s a lot of people. – The boy said very worried. Ryu finally could take away her dress from him and went back to look over the window –Ryu, don’t! – The boy cried, but before he could take her again by her clothes, a voice was heard outside.

–HEY, YOU! – The voice cried, making Ryu to move away from the window the quickest as she could –COME HERE NOW! – The voice cried again, it seemed like a man’s.

–They know we’re here! – Said Tora, grabbing his hair

–What do we do now? – The girl hugged her doll very scared between her arms.

 

–YOU ARE COMING WITH US, NOW! – Said the voice.

–You don't have to do this... Please, just leave me alone!– Another voice answered, a scared man’s. For a moment they thought they knew who it was.

–YOU WON'T ESCAPE THIS TIME, HAYATO. **KILL HIM!**

 

Then a struggle was heard between the two men. Ryu could not take it anymore, and looked again over the window, and what her eyes could saw made her go still. It was her father struggling with a man dressed in black and red, who held a knife over him.

–PAPA! – The girl shouted and jumped off the bed to the door, going out to help her father. Tora didn’t hesitate to go after her, calling her to go back inside the house.

 

Hayato was fighting with all his might, feeling the sharp of the knife on his neck, until with a last push he could take the other man off him, kicking him in the stomach, and went quickly to his cart, putting his quiver on his back and taking his bow. He put an arrow on the string and shoot it, piercing deeply inside of that stranger’s skull before he could stand up.

 

Ryu was shocked, looking at her father killing another man just a few meters away from them. –Papa…?– That was the only thing she could say.

–Ryu! Go into the woods! It’s not safe here!

–PAPA, LOOK OUT! – Ryu shouted loudly as she saw another man thrusting over her father with a dagger on his hand, but Hayato was quick and moved away. He fought against him using his bow as a shield, and when the enemy was distracted, he shoot an arrow to him with a great speed.

 

More of them were approaching, they’re were surrounded. Hayato shoot all the arrows he could, but he knew they weren’t enough to kill them one by one.

–GO INTO THE WOODS, NOW! – Hayato cried desperately –TORA! TAKE RYU INT...– Hayato could not finish talking.

 

Both children’s faces were stained with red, and looked how Hayato fell over his knees with a dagger going through his neck. The man looked as he was trying to speak, with blood gushing out of his moth and his hand stretched towards the children, who watched him die slowly, until he finally fell over the ground. The dagger pierced more into his throat as he hit the ground.

 

Ryu wanted to scream, but she couldn’t. Her breathing was heavy, she felt the wind blowing cold on her face that went wet because of her tears. Her legs were shaking, she couldn’t stand on her feet no longer and fell over her knees before her father’s corpse.

 

–What do we have here? – One of the men said, taking Tora violently by the hair.

–LET ME GO, YOU IDIOT! – The kid yelled and moaned in pain, but yet he struggled the much as he could. Another one took Ryu by the arm the same way as his partner, suddenly making her scream and cry inconsolable.

–YOU KILLED PAPA! YOU KILLED HIM!

–SHUT UP, STUPID WHORE! – The man answered, slapping her strongly in the face, making her to fall on the ground.

 

Tora looked at that scene with rage. The struggle between him and the man intensified and didn’t think of something else than punching his crotch.

–LEAVE HER ALONE! – The poor boy shouted desperately for his friend.

–This brat wants to fight? Well, if that’s what you want…– Ryu’s captor turned around and faced him, just to punch him on the face. That poor kid staggered and couldn’t defend himself of that second blow, and at the third one, he fell unconscious on the ground.

–TORA! YOU KILLED HIM! – The girl started crying once more, crawling towards his friend’s body. But she suddenly felt how someone strongly kicked her on her side, falling breathless where she was.

 

She turned her body upwards and saw all of them closer. They were wearing a strange mask over their faces.

–Now we’ll have fun with you…– One of them said as he put his hands around her neck. Air was starting to be missing on her lungs, she heard the laughs of the men too far from her and her sight was going black until she couldn’t hear anything else, and everything around her was consumed by a deep darkness.

 

[…]

 

_I wished everything was just a bad dream. That’s what I wanted to believe. When I woke up everyone were gone, except by my father’s dead body, just a few meters away from me. He wasn’t as I remembered, the dagger on his throat was gone, leaving a bloody hole instead. I didn’t see Tora anywhere, I tried to call him but my throat ached so much it was impossible for me to talk. When I got up, I felt a lot of pain going through my body for each movement I did. My legs hurt, and felt a stinging pain between my legs. I didn’t understand why, but when I looked down, threads of blood were running down my legs._

_I was scared._

_I didn’t know what have they done to me, but as much as I tried, I couldn’t cry. I couldn’t scream._

_I was alone. For the first time in my life, I was alone._

_I don’t remember anything else that happened after that. I just remember I went back home and laid over the bed, waiting for my father to come back to tell me a story._

_I just wanted to hear that night’s story._

**[End of chapter 1]**


End file.
